Where are we?
by WinglessAngel17
Summary: When me and one of my friends gets sucked into the Avatar world what happens? Especially after we realize we're benders!
1. Pillows,Popcorn, and Portholes

Where are We?

By: WaterDragon7

**Disclaimer I DO NOT own Avatar or anything in it . Only this story.**

Chapter 1

"Barb hurry up it's going to start soon!" yelled 15 Shelby Nashland from her living room getting all the pillows she could and placing them in front of the TV.

"Yeah well tell your microwave that! It's slower than a snail!" came a voice came from the next room.

Shelby sighed and shook her head, wiping a piece of her blonde hair out of her face he continued to stuff all the pillows she could in front of the TV. When she was satisfied with her work she went over to the oak coffee table and pushed it across the carpeted floor next to the staircase. She glanced at the clock 7:58 her hazel eyes widened.

"Hurry up the new episode comes on at 8 Barb and it's 7:58!"

Then a girl popped out from behind the door to the living room. She looked about 15 years old. She had her long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her icy blue eyes and her skin white were standing out against her fire red pajamas. She had a huge smile on her face and held out a bowl to her friend.

"I finally got your microwave to working!" she said while stuffing a few pieces of pop-corn in her mouth.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Shelby walking over and taking a fist full of pop-corn "That stupid thing won't usually work for anyone but my mom!"

"Wonder why?" said Barb watching her friend stick the pieces in her mouth one at a time.

Shelby shrugged "I don't know. When I was 7 I tried heating up my happy meal and it electrocuted me."

Suddenly the Avatar theme could be heard playing on the TV.

"THE SHOW!" screamed the girls running into the room both jumping onto the pile of pillows………………..unfortunately Barb was still holding the bowl of popcorn sending it flying everywhere.

"BARB!" cried Shelby wiping off the popcorn from her white pajamas.

"Sorry!" said Barb gathering up pieces of the junk food off the floor and pillows.

Shelby sighed "That's O.K. we can watch the episode while put it back in the bowl." she got up onto her knees a started to pick up the food.

Barb looked up at the screen "Look there's the title."

Shelby turned to see the screen at the bottom of it was the titled "The Storm." she grinned and thought to herself _"This should be good!"_ as she and Barb picked up the buttery junk food.

/Time Gap:

Half an hour later after the popcorn was thrown into the garbage can down stairs and the episode was over the girls were still talking about it excitedly.

"Can you believe that fisherman!" said Barb

"Yeah really how could anyone say things like that!"

"Especially to a 12 year old kid!"

"And what about Zuko!"

"I can't believe it his own father! Talk about child abuse!"

Finally after about an hour of this the two girls ran out of things to talk about the episode and moved on to other things. They where both staring at the white ceiling on top of their mountain of pillows.

"Hey Barb." said Shelby as she turned her head.

"What?"

"If you could be any type of bender what would you be?"

"That's easy" said Barb sitting up "I'd be a firebender."

Shelby smiled "I thought so."

Barb laughed "How could you have guessed!"

"Well let's see 1 Your fav color is red 2 You light candles all the time and 3 You have a short temper!" said Shelby counting each one off.

"I do not have a short temper!"

"You do too!"

There was a squeal from Shelby as Barb pinned her down with a big silver pillow. "Well then what type of bender would be!"

"Well if you would get off me I could tell you!" said Shelby slightly muffled by the pillow.

Barb let her friend get off the ground and Shelby sat up a said matter-of-factly " I would be an airbender so I could fly and ride the air-scooters!"

"That would be awesome!"

At that moment nine chimes rang from downstairs, signaling nine o'clock.

"We better get to bed if my parents come home from the council meeting and see us up passed 9 on a school night we'll both get it said Shelby turning off the light switch.

"You're right time to hit the hay." said Barb putting a blue blanket over her while Shelby walked over to the pillows and did the same.

"Night firebender." said Shelby getting on her side.

"Night airbender." said Barb yawning.

Slowly the two drifted off into a deep sleep so neither saw the flash of light before they disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Waking Up in A New World

**Hey guys sorry if the last chapter was a little boring but don't worry the chapters are going to get better from now on. Oh by the way thanks for all the reviews! Well that's all I really had to say enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 2

Out in the woods of an Earth Kingdom island a water tribe boy was gathering up pieces of wood that laid scattered on the muddy ground. He had chocolate colored brown hair it was shaved on the sides but on the top of it was pulled back into a ponytail. His blue eyes were focused and determined as he pick up each piece of wood and carefully placed under his arm. He wore a blue parka although it was quite warm out, his brown boots and black pants were caked with mud up to his knees.

"I can't believe I had to come out here by myself." he grumbled to himself taking a branch out of the mud and shaking it trying to get the mud off. "Katara gets to cook the food, Aang takes care of Appa, and what's my job picking up branches in the stupid mud!"

Suddenly a loud crack was heard in the sky and Sokka looked up to see a blinding white light from it. Then to figures could be seen falling at fast speeds disappearing into the thick trees. Then as fast as it had came the light was gone and everything was peaceful again. Sokka stood there with his mouth wide open staring at the sky as if he was waiting for it to fall on top of him. when it didn't he drop the sticks and started running back to camp his boots squishing as he ran.

Meanwhile in another section of the forest Shelby was starting to wake up. She groaned as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Aw man I feel like I got ran over by a truck. Hey Barb wha-." Then she realized that Barb was missing and that this wasn't her living room." Holy Crap how'd I get here!"

She looked around at her surroundings the trees were blowing in the wind while a nearby creek bubbled, flocks of birds flew overhead as the sun began to set.

_"Wait a minute it was already dark when I fell asleep! What's going on here!"_

Shelby stood up and started to walk in the direction of the creek until something tripped her sending her to the ground. She landed with a loud "oof" and glanced behind her to see what tripped her. There laying on the ground was a long staff made of what looked like cherry wood. Shelby got to her feet picking up the staff examining it over. After a while she saw a small button on the side of it.

_"I wonder what this is for?"_ she thought confused.

She press the button lightly when two sets of yellow wings popped out of it. Shelby dropped it with a gasp sending the wings back in.

"That was so cool!" she said excitedly picking it up.

_"This kind of looks like the staff Aang has from Avatar…….Oh no I forgot about Barb!"_

"BARB! BARB WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Shelby looking all around at the forest scene looking for any signs for movement. Then she heard her name being called.

"SHELBY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"YEAH BARB KEEP TALKING I'LL FIND YOU!"

Shelby started running towards the voice going further into the forest.

"SHELBY I'M OVER HERE!"

The voice was getting closer now, running swift as a deer and twice as fast she finally came to a clearing. There were plenty of bushes filled with red berries along with various types of wildflowers. Then there was one huge oak tree standing in the middle from behind it a girl immerged.

"Finally there you are was getting worr-" said the girl but she didn't finished she was looking at Shelby in amazement. This girl was talking like Barb but she didn't look anything like her. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail high on her head. Then there was her skin tone and cloths Barb's skin tone was a sand like color not white, before her clothes were red pajamas but the girl was wearing red and black armor. The last thing was the biggest she was about three inches taller than Barb.

"B-Barb?" said Shelby unsure.

"S-Shelby?" said the girl.

The two girls walked up to each other cautiously. Looking into each others eyes they knew that the other was their best friend.

Shelby smiled "Wow Barb you look really different!"

Barb returned it "So do you! Look you've got arrows!"

Shelby looked at her hands on them were bright blue arrows. Then she saw the clothes she was wearing. She had on almost exactly the same outfit Aang wore only with a skirt instead of pants. As soon as saw the clothes she felt her head sighing in relief.

"Good I still have my hair." taking a piece off her shoulder she looked at it wildly " Wait a minute this isn't my hair! I have blonde hair not dark brown!"

Shelby looked over to see Barb laughing her head off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shelby glared at her "Well what about you Barb! Black hair and armor nice look!"

Barb stopped laughing immediately seizing her long black hair bringing it down just enough so she could see it. Then she looked down at her body she made a fist and knock on it making a loud klock.

"Wait, black hair and armor……………… OH MY GOSH I'M I FIREBENDER!" said Barb happily jumping up and down while clapping her hands. Then she got quiet and screwed up her eyes in concentration.

Shelby laughed at her "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make fire." said Barb calmly as he stared at her cupped hands which were held up in front of her. After about a minute a small ball of fire ignited in her hands.

"I DID IT!" she said making the flame grow.

"That is really cool Barb!"

But Barb paid no attention she was too busy sending the flame back and forth in her hands."Hey Shelby I think I invented a new toy, the fire slinky!" she said holding out the flame for her to see.

"Yeah really great Barb except kids would probably burn their houses down!" she said sarcastically.

Barb gave her a smirk "O.K. then miss critic why don't you put it out then."

"Fine." said Shelby raising her free hand putting it a few inches above Barb's hand. She felt the flame licking at her hand and she imagined a cool gust of wind putting it out.

She focused on the flame then a small gust of air emitted from her hand blowing the fire out. Shelby smiled at Barb who was about to shake her until…………..

"FIREBENDER!" yelled a boy leaping out of some nearby bushes pinning Barb to the ground. Shelby was about to tackle him but someone else jumped out too but not in an attack but a hug.

"AIRBENDER!" cried a young boy gripping Shelby into a uncomfortably tight hug making her drop her staff. Shelby looked at the boy hugging her she was shocked when she saw who it was.

_"Holy Crap it's Aang!"_

Aang had a huge smile on his face" Sokka can you believe it another airbender!"

"Aang I'm a little busy right now!" said Sokka who was trying to keep Barb down who was struggling fiercely. Then she got one of her hands free sending a stream of fire at Sokka setting his parka ablaze.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!HOT!HOT!HOT!" screamed Sokka as he scrambled off Barb and started running in circles. Barb stood up and smiled triumphantly watching her attacker's feeble attempt's to put out the fire.

Beside her was Shelby and Aang who was still holding on to Shelby like his life depended on it. "I can't believe it I'm not the last airbender!" said the Avatar excitedly.

"Well you will…..b-be if you…..don't stop…..s-s-strangling me." Shelby wheezed as her face began to turn blue.

Aang quickly let her go and blushed crimson "Sorry about that."

Shelby smiled as she held her chest "It's O.K." Shelby looked over to Barb and Sokka and sighed as she sent out a gust of wind at the screaming teenager putting it out.

Barb looked at Shelby like Christmas had been canceled " Awww Shelby why do you have to be such a party pooper?" she said as she cross her arms.

"Barb he would've burnt down the whole forest if I hadn't put it out!' said Shelby

Barb just rolled her blue eyes and sat down on the ground eyeing Sokka who was laying face down on the ground.

They were silent for a moment before Aang asked "Who are you guys?"

Shelby smiled "Well my name's Shelby and" pointing to Barb she said "little miss ray of sunshine over there is Barb."

Barb stuck her tongue out at Shelby who stuck it out right back.

Aang laughed as he watched the girls do this "My name's Aang and that's Sokka." he said pointing at Sokka.

"Hello." said Sokka slightly muffled by the ground as he held up a hand.

Aang turned back to Shelby "So were are you guys staying right now?" he asked.

Shelby looked over to Barb who shrugged "Currently nowhere." said Shelby as she picked up her staff.

Aang smiled a huge smile "You guys can come and stay with us!" he said happily

Shelby's eyes widened "You would really would let us?"

Aang nodded vigorously "Of course!"

"Well in that case we accept."

Sokka looked at Aang in horror. When he opened his mouth to say something a look from Barb closed it.

"We better get going it's almost dark." said Aang looking at the blue, pink , and purple sky.

"Yeah let's go." said Sokka as he and Barb both got off the ground.

"Follow me." said Aang as he lead the group out of the clearing and into the forest.

**Whew that was a long chapter to write! I hope you really liked it**. **Well until I update again!**

**Peace Out**

** WD7**


	3. Camp

**Hello everyone I really appreciate all the support I'm getting. Well on with the story!**

Chapter 3

"Aang do you think it's a good idea to bring a firebender to camp." whispered Sokka glancing at Barb who was talking to Shelby.

"Come on Sokka if she wanted to capture us she would have done it by now." said Aang looking behind him so he could see Shelby and he blushed "besides if Shelby trusts her so do I."

Sokka rolled his eyes and grumbled something that sounded like "Lover boy." only to have been elbowed by Aang in the side.

"Ow!" complained Sokka as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Suck it up you big baby!" came a voice from the back. Sokka stopped walking and turned to see Barb who had also stopped along with Shelby. She was giving him a famous firebender glare.

"What would know about pain you stupid firebender!" said Sokka looking at her fiercely.

Shelby shook her hands in front her "Sokka don't go any farther! You'll get barbecued!"

Too late. Barb brought out two huge fire balls, Sokka looked at her fearfully and started to back up.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Barb as she threw the fireballs at the water tribe boy. Sokka let out a small "yipe" and took off down the forest trail.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" screamed Barb as she tore after him leaving the two airbenders staring after them.

Shelby sighed "We better go after them."

"Yeah before they set the place a blaze!" joined Aang

So together the two airbenders started running down the same path that their friends had been down, putting out fire as they went.

"Camp should be up ahead!" called Aang as he ducked under a tree branch. Shelby followed him closely. Finally when they jumped over a fallen log they saw the camp in utter chaos.

Going around the large fire was Sokka who was being chased by Barb who was being chased by Katara who was holding a heavy metal frying pan attempting to hit Barb with it.

"KATARA DO SOMETHING!" yelled Sokka

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" she yelled swinging at Barb's head.

Finally after a few minutes of this Aang blew a gust of wind at three sending them flying in every direction.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled making everyone look at him.

Katara got off the ground and took a twig out of her hair "Aang why is there a firebender here"

"Well…uh…"

"Please excuse Barb she just a little short tempered." said Shelby to Katara giving her an embarrassed smile.

"I am not!" said Barb sitting up looking at Shelby.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

Shelby and Barb glared daggers until Aang pushed them apart. "Calm down guys!" Both girls sighed.

"Aang's right we shouldn't be fighting." said Shelby

"Yeah." said Barb then Barb turned to Katara "Sorry about your brother."

Katara's eyes softened "It's O.K." she said smiling with a mischievous gleam came into her eyes "My brother's an idiot sometimes."

Aang raised an eyebrow "Sometimes?"

"HEY!" cried Sokka walking over to them making everyone but him.

"All right everyone let's finish getting camp set up!" said Katara picking up the frying pan off the ground.

For the next hour everyone was busy doing a job. Katara was cooking fish with some help from Barb with her firebending. Aang and Shelby were busy setting up tents near the fire and Sokka went to get more wood. When the hour was up every thing looked perfect the tents were set close together one for the boys and one for the girls. The smell of grilled fish filled the wooded area. Beside the tents was a big pile of fire wood more than enough to get them through the night.

"Wow it sure is easier when you've got five people instead of three." said Aang looking around the camp site.

"Yeah we did great!" said Katara

"Yeah………Can we eat now!" said Sokka rubbing his stomach.

"Yes Sokka we can eat now." laughed Shelby as she took a seat on a log that she and Aang had lifted using their bending.

Everyone took a seat. Aang set to the left of Shelby who was in the middle and to her right sat Barb, on the opposite side sat Katara and Sokka.

"O.K. guys get some food and dig in!" said Katara pointing over to a rock where the fish were laid on green leaves. Of course Sokka was the first over he grabbed two fish and sat down. Then Katara got one then Barb. When came Shelby's turn she didn't get up.

"What wrong Shelby? Aren't you hungry?" asked Katara worried.

Shelby smiled "No it's just I really don't like meat that much."

Aang looked at Shelby shocked "You too!"

"Yeah."

Aang opened a pouch that was laying on the ground beside him and opened it reviling many red berries. "Here you can have some of my berries." he said holding them out.

"Aang I can't take those there yours!"

"Don't worry there's enough for both of us."

Shelby eyed the pouch before taking one of the small berries." Wow these are good!"

Aang grinned "I'm glad you liked them" he said pouring some on a leaf and handing them to her.

"Thanks." said Shelby

Then the two of them felt everyone staring.

"What!" they said as they turned to see the three smiling.

"Nothing." said Barb taking a bite of fish. The Aang shook his head and everyone continued eating. After a half an hour everyone was filled. After they cleaned up the five sat down around the fire and talked.

"Hey Barb how did you and Shelby meet?" asked Katara

Barb looked at Shelby who nodded. They had thought up a story while they were walking in the woods. "Well about three years I was up at the North Pole to visit the Water Tribe to try to hid from the Fire Nation because of an incident but I'll tell you about that later. But when I got up there they would let me through the gates, go figure. So anyway after about a day of traveling I saw a huge iceberg only it had someone in it, so I went over to it and thawed it out and I found this weirdo!" said Barb pointing at Shelby

"I resent that!"

"And ever since we've been on the run." said Barb finishing

Katara shook her head "I never thought I see the day when a firebender and an airbender were friends."

Shelby grinned "Well we get into trouble."

"But we always get out." said Barb

"Together." they both said knocking knuckles.

"Girls there is something I want to ask you." said Aang

They both looked over and said "What Aang?"

The Avatar stood up "Would you guys come with us to help me learn bending and beat Fire Lord Ozai?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Aang we would be honored." said Barb standing up bowing to him who bowed back. They were all silent for a moment then Sokka yawned.

"Time to go to bed." said Katara giving Sokka a pat on the back. Everyone agreed with a wave of her hand Shelby put the fire out as they all went over to the tents. The two boys and three girls climbed into their tents.

"Night Aang."

"Night Sokka. Night Katara, Night Barb, Night Shelby!"

"Night Sokka, Night Aang, Night Barb, Night Shelby!"

"Night Sokka, Night Aang, Night Katara, Night Shel-"

"BARB SHUT UP!" yelled Shelby pulling the blanket over her head.

With a chuckle Barb and the others were fast asleep.

**Well there you have it another chapter. Until next time, WD7 out!**


	4. Day One

Chapter 4

"Sokka would you please stop eating and start packing!" said Katara rolling up a blanket placing it on a pile to be loaded on Appa.

Sokka was laying on the ground with his back against the log he was sitting up last night eating some of the leftover berries. "Why bother Katara? Appa still never showed since yesterday or Momo!"

"So what you could help Barb and Shelby take down the tents while we're waiting! Or you could go help Aang look for them!"

Sokka yawned and scratched his stomach "No actually I'm good right here." Katara gave him loathing glare…….then she smiled. While Sokka closed his eyes to take a nap Katara summoned a long whip of water and smacked her brother on his head, making Shelby and Barb drop the tent poles and bend over laughing.

Sokka rubbed the huge red mark that was on his forehead "HEY!" he cried as his sister laughed at him. Then he came rushing at her knocking her down sending them rolling all over the leaf covered ground.

"They're just like me and my sister!" laughed Shelby as she watched the two siblings tumble all over.

Barb pushed a piece of her black hair that had gotten loose and put it behind her ear" Come on Shelby we should get these tents put away." Shelby nodded as she picked up the tent poles and got back to work. After a half an hour both tents were disassembled and rolled up ready for Appa. Shelby ran her hand through her dark brown hair as she watched Katara grab Sokka by the hair and gave it a tug. Sokka then flipped Katara down her back and gave a short tug on her hair.

"Think we should stop them?" asked Shelby

"I guess before they rip each other's hair out!"

"I'll get Katara you get Sokka."

Walking over to the fight each girl took their person and got them off the ground.

"Now you too behave or else you're both going into a corner!" said Barb who was trying to control a struggling Sokka.

Everyone looked at Barb.

"Wow Barb you sounded like my mom!" said Shelby struggling to keep Katara still.

After about five minutes Aang flew down on Appa with Momo sitting beside him.

Landing gracefully on the ground with his airbending he walked over to them.

Aang looked at Shelby and Barb confused "What happened?"

"Well long story short, Sokka didn't want to help pack up so Katara whacked him on the forehead with a water whip and they got into it. HELP PLEASE!" said Shelby as Sokka was clawing trying to reach Katara.

"GUYS QUIT!" yelled Aang

The siblings stopped struggling and the girls let them go. They eyed each other as Sokka grabbed some stuff and walked towards the great fluffy monster and Katara went to get rid of the ashes from the fire. Barb and Shelby let out a sigh of relief as they wiped the sweat of them.

"Whew thanks Aang!" said Shelby as she sat down on a log.

"Yeah I don't know how much longer we could've held them." said Barb sitting beside Shelby.

Aang laughed and smiled at them "Good thing I came when I did. We would have got here sooner if Appa would have stopped eating moonpeaches!"

Both girls raised an eyebrow "What are moonpeaches?" they asked the girls.

Aang looked at them like they were insane "How do you guys not know what moonpeaches are!" The two of them shrugged. Aang sighed and opened up his handy grass pouch that he had brought from the night before. He took a huge round object. It was the size of a baseball and golden in color with white specks all over it.

"This." he said holding out the huge orb "Is a moonpeach. Probably the most delicious thing in the world. After a few of these you'll be filled to the brim!" He handed to Shelby giving her a goofy grin before walking back over a few feet to were Sokka and Momo were.

Both girls stared after him. Then Barb turned to Shelby and flashed her a smile.

"I think he likes you!" she exclaimed patting the airbender on the back.

Shelby shook her head furiously" No Way! Barb I'm 15! He's only 12! I don't like him in that way!"

"We'll see." she said as she stood up and tightened her ponytail.

"I mean it Barb! I don't like him!" said Shelby also standing up pointing her finger at Barb's chest.

"BARB! SHELBY! DO YOU THINK YOU TWO COULD STOP WITH THE TALKING AND GET OVER HERE AND HELP US!" yelled Sokka. The benders looked over to see both Aang and Sokka pushing on the fluffy beast in an attempt to get him up……which wasn't working too well. Appa yawned a long low yawn and put his head between one of his six arms. The girls walked over and started pushing on his side, but still the bison didn't move. Everyone started to push again even Momo was hitting Appa on the nose with his tail but he still didn't move.

"Come on Appa!" pleaded Aang as stopped to catch his breath. Appa just let out a long groan and dug his head deeper into his legs.

"Stubborn puff ball isn't he!" panted Barb putting one hand on Appa's side.

"O.K. people stand back!" cried Shelby backing up a few paces. Everyone looked at her but moved away. "CHARGE!" she exclaimed as she put her right elbow out in front of her running straight at the puff ball. When she hit him she just bounced off him and landed flat on her butt.

"You O.K. Shelby!" asked Barb looking down at her with a big grin on her face.

Shelby blew a piece of her dark brown hair out of her face "Oh yeah Barb I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just peachy!" said Shelby her voice dripping in sarcasm she opened her mouth to say more but then she smiled. "I've got an idea!" she said as she got off the ground and brushed herself off.

Barb grabbed her by the shoulder "Wait a minute tell us first remember your last idea!"

"Just trust me." said Shelby taking Barb's hand off then she turned to Aang." Aang go find Katara. Sokka, Barb, and I will stay here a get everything on Appa."

Aang looked at her quizzically but nodded and took off into the trees.

"O.K guys let's go we have work to do!" said Shelby picking up a rolled up tent. With that the others picked something up and got to work.

:;**Time Gap**;:

"Everyone ready?" asked Shelby as she looked behind her at Sokka, Barb, and Katara.

"As we'll ever be." said Barb who was sitting between Sokka and Katara in the saddle.

Then Shelby turned to Aang were they were both sitting on Appa's furry head "You ready?"

"Yep!" he said taking the reins.

"Alright hold on!" Everyone did as they were told . Barb, Katara, and Sokka held on to the saddle while Aang was holding the reins. Momo was under Katara's hood so only his Emerald eyes could be seen. Holding Appa's horn with one hand Shelby leaned over his head and took out the peach waving it in front of his face.

"Appa lookie lookie! A moonpeach!" said Shelby as Appa stuck his tongue out trying to get the fruit. "YOU WANT IT! GO GET IT BOY!" yelled Shelby as she launched it into the sky with her airbending. With a lurch Appa took off into the sky sending everyone backwards. They rose higher and higher until they were above the white clouds and Appa caught the moonpeach. Finally everything was calm and they rode smoothly.

"Yes! It worked!" said Katara happily looking below them at the puffy snow white clouds.

"Great job Shelby!" said Sokka crawling behind giving her a thump on the back.

"You were awesome Shelby!" said Barb giving her the thumbs up while leaning back against the saddle.

Shelby gave them all an award winning smile "Thanks you guys!"

Aang looked at her with his soft grey eyes " That was a really good plan! I don't know why I didn't think of it!" Shelby laughed and looked ahead to see the sun rising.

"We would never have even thought about getting up this early at home." she said looking behind her at Barb.

"Yeah I know and we never have seen this beautiful sun rise." said Barb as yellow, red, and orange started to fill the morning sky.

Then Shelby let out a soft yawn and stretched.

Aang turned to look at them all "Why don't you guys get some sleep? I'll drive."

Shelby looked at the young Avatar she could tell how tried he was." No Aang you go rest and I'll drive."

Aang opened his mouth to argue to Shelby cut him off "Aang if you don't give me those reins and go to bed I'll push you off!"

Aang sighed and handed her the reins lying down next to Sokka he fell asleep almost immediately. Sokka was snoring loudly next to Katara who was fast asleep. Barb however was awake she smiled a mouthed "You like him." Shelby glared and mouthed back "I do not." Barb just shook her head rolled on her side and closed her blue eyes.

_"This is going to be a long trip."_ thought Shelby as the bison flew into the rising sun.

Unknown to the group a certain Prince had seen them take off and was following them closely.

"I'll capture you this time Avatar." he whispered as he looked through his black telescope. He saw the white bison but just barely because he blended so well in the clouds. Zuko had been up all night tracking them to that island and he had watched them leave. He stood now at the front of his ship his black hair flowing behind him like a flag. His golden eyes focused in the telescope. Then suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. The Prince spun around in fighting stance only to see his uncle.

"Good morning Prince Zuko." said the old man who was stoking his beard.

"Morning Uncle." said the Prince stiffly as he looked at the clouds.

Iroh shook his head disapprovingly "Prince Zuko have you been up all night again? You should really get some rest."

Zuko growled "I don't need rest Uncle what I need is the Avatar."

"Nephew when they land you will need rest to lead the soldiers to victory." said the old man.

"No I won't because I'm going alone I want to beat the Avatar by myself, tonight." said Zuko angrily.

"Prince Zuko the Avatar is too strong for one man to take down!" said Uncle worriedly

"Uncle I am more than capable of being able to defeat a boy, a pathetic warrior, and a weak waterbending wrench!" said the teenager his fists lighting as he walked down the stairs to the lower decks. The old general watched him go shaking his head in defeat watching the sun rise over the blue sea.

:;**Time Gap**;:

"I am so glad we found a place to land!" said Barb lighting up the fire as she looked around at the huge wooded area.

"So am I!" said Shelby raising her hand from behind the tent, after just finishing putting it up.

Sokka's head just then popped out of the boy's tent "Hey when's dinner going to be done?"

"Sokka I told you we can't even start dinner with out the fish! Katara and Aang should be back soon." said Barb as she played with the flames.

Shelby came out from behind the tent with her staff "Hey Barb since we're done why don't we go for a walk?" asked Shelby

Barb shrugged "Sure. Sokka stay here and keep an eye on the fire." said Barb getting up walking over to Shelby.

Shelby waved at Sokka before they went into the woods. They walked about 10 minutes in silence until Barb said "This is really weird Shelby."

"What is?"

"The whole thing you and me being benders and our new looks." said Barb looking at her armor.

"Yeah well it was pretty weird seeing that I had arrows and that I had brown hair!"

"What's wrong with brown hair?" asked Barb stopping to glare at Shelby.

"Nothing it's was just a shock that's all."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that no matter what I'll be right there to keep you out of trouble." said Barb smiling.

"Ditto." said Shelby knocking knuckles with her.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Quick hide!" whispered Barb as they ducked into some bushes beside a tall maple tree.

Peeking out they saw Prince Zuko walking down the path towards the camp.

"Oh no! It's Prince Hothead!" whispered Barb "He's head straight for the camp what do we do!"

"You distract him I'll handle the rest."

Barb quietly followed the Prince until he was almost at camp and jumped out "Hey there!" she said leaping out making him jump.

"Who are you!" he snarled igniting his fists.

"Whoa easy buddy you need anger management!"

"Answer the question or fry!"

Then Barb saw Shelby from the trees, she winked and gestured her hands to get down.

"Sorry Hothead but I have friends in high places!" said Barb ducked just as Shelby opened her glider flying at the Prince at full speed knocking him down flat on the ground.

"Way to go Shelby!" said Barb giving her a high five.

"Thanks!" she said spinning her staff then looking at the man on the ground "What should we do with him?"

"Let's take him back to camp. Grab an arm." Barb said grabbing the Prince of Fire's left arm while Shelby took the right. Together they started on there way back.


	5. What next!

Chapter 5

"Sokka get over her we have a major problem!" yelled Shelby as they dragged the unconscious Zuko. Sokka who was sitting a few feet away besides the roaring fire shot up as soon as he heard them.

"What what's-!" Then he saw the Prince hanging from their shoulders with his head dropping down. Sokka took out his boomerang and pointed it at him.

"WHY IS HE HERE!"

Barb looked at him with her icy blue eyes "Another long story short we were walking then we heard Princy coming. I distracted him and Shelby knocked him flat on her glider."

Shelby gave a wide grin "Shelby: 1 Zuko: 0!" she laughed but she almost fell because of the weight.

"Geez he's heavy! Rather he's been eating too many snack cakes or else this armor weights fifty pounds!" complained Barb shifting her weight. Sokka stared at her.

"I'll tell you later Sokka." said Shelby as if she read his mind. "But right now lets set him down!"

"Let's put him under that tree." said Barb as she nodded over to a tree about ten feet from the tents and fire. Dragging him under the red leaf covered branches. They laid him sideways so he was flat on the ground. His ponytail was spread out on the ground like a black flag. His golden eyes were closed tightly as his head was turned to one side making his flame shaped scar visible. His right hand was on his dirt smeared armor.

"I say we kill him right now!' said Sokka walking towards him with his silver boomerang raised.

Then both girls sprang up spreading their arms in front of him.

"No way Sokka!" said Shelby her hazel eyes flashing

"We're not going to let you hurt him without talking to Aang and Katara!" said Barb her blue matching Shelby's hazel.

"Guy's he's a firebender!" Sokka said raising his boomerang higher over his head.

"Sokka Barb's a firebender a she didn't kill you guys!"

"Yeah but that's because your not chasing us every day!"

"Sokka you thought when you first saw me you thought I was bloodthirsty right? Well how about now?" said Barb

Sokka raised an eyebrow "Well let's see" he said counting off his fingers "Your stubborn, annoying, and really short tempered."

The two benders looked at each other.

"But I guess your O.K." said Sokka smirking

"Uh Sokka I think you're a little late for saying that!" said Shelby

"Yeah Shelby told me about being stubborn and short tempered a long time ago!"

Then there was silence between them all for about a minute then a big grin came over Barb's face.

She looked at Shelby who was staring down at Zuko "Shelby I think we should search him."

Shelby's head turned so fast she thought it fell off she took a few steps back "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! There is no way I'm searching him!" she said crossing her arms defiantly. She gave Barb a glare that said "Don't even think about it!"

Barb shrugged flipping a piece of hair off her shoulder "Fine then I'll do it." The firebender bent down over the unconscious prince. Carefully Barb started to remove sections of armor off until the soft black cloth underneath was exposed. Then under the watchful eyes of Sokka and Shelby she started searching the armor with her hands until he felt something in his chest plate section of the armor.

"Wonder what this is?" said Barb pulling it out reveling a large long dagger.

It was so beautiful. The blade and handle were made of pure gold. The handle was crafted into a serpent-like dragon. But on the dragon the most notice able was it's eyes the were two small bright red rubies that glittered like the glowing fire a few feet away.

Shelby's eyes widened "Yep your defiantly going to have to confiscate that."

"Maybe I should watch that." said Sokka taking it from a kneeling Barb. The firebender merely rolled her blue eyes and started going over the armor again. When she found nothing else she started going over the Prince himself, the other two glaring the whole time. Soon she felt something in his right pocket. Pulling it out he found a medium black leather sack filled to the brim with gold coins.

Sokka's out mouth dropped "Holy hogmonkies!" He kneeled beside Barb running his fingers through the gold. Just then Zuko started to stir.

The two on the ground sprang up and backed away from him with Barb still holding the sack.

"Great he's waking up! Now what!" cried Barb before anyone could answer the fire prince sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh my head wh-" he looked over to see Barb and Sokka "TRAITOR!" he yelled getting to his feet making huge fireballs light up in his fists, while stepping towards them.

"Cool it hothead!" said Barb. Glancing behind the flaming teen she grinned. "Shelby would you do the honors?"

"Delighted." came a voice from behind Zuko he turned around to see Shelby with her staff raised above his head sending it down with a loud "bonk" on his head. His golden eyes flashed before rolling into his head as he landing face flat in the dirt.

Shelby spun her staff around in a circle before leaning on it. Sokka's eyes widened "Where did that come from?"

Shelby looked at him simply "When we where carrying him here I found out I could fold it up into pocket size. But when I realized I had no pockets I stuck it in my boot. So when Mr. Personality" she said pointing her finger at Zuko." Decided to wake up I unfolded it and hence the head bonking."

Sokka just shook his head and started ranting "First you two pop out of no where! Then you bring back a firebender, but not just any firebender the prince of Firebenders! What's next Zhao!"

"Perhaps." said a deep voice from behind them. The group turned around to see Zhao grinning evilly at them all.

"Great." they all said as more fire nation soldiers started to appear around them with their weapons or arms extended.

"Sokka" said Shelby holding out her staff ready to fight.

"What!" he asked holding the sword and boomerang.

"Way to jinx it!" finished Barb also extending her arms.

**AN: Well that's chapter 5 hope you liked it! Sorry about the long wait A lot of stuff has been going on. Oh well summer is coming so I'll be able to write more now. So remember to R&R!**


End file.
